


Together Again

by screamingatstars



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e06 Marcy at the Gates, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Anne hasn’t seen Marcy for over two months, and she’s been worrying about her girlfriend that entire time. So when she finally finds her in the heart of Amphibia, their reunion is just a little bit different.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 295





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting very nervous that the time of simple, fluffy Marcanne in the show is going to come to an end, so I’m writing the sweet stuff while I can!

During the entire last leg of their long journey to Newtopia, Anne’s mind was preoccupied, resting her chin forlornly on one hand as she stared at the picture of her friends. In it, Sasha was standing between Marcy and Anne, an arm around both of them. Anne had her eyes closed, smiling and making a peace sign, so she hadn’t seen the look Marcy had been giving her until after the picture was taken. It was casual, and probably would’ve looked almost disinterested to anyone else, but Anne knew it held so much more meaning than that.

Marcy Wu. Oblivious, clumsy nerd; smartest in the grade; Creatures and Caverns expert. And, secretly, Anne’s girlfriend.

They hadn’t been an ‘official’ couple until almost a year ago, but even before that, their relationship had always been something different. They’d stuck closer to each other than to Sasha, and Anne had always made sure that Marcy’s clumsiness never got her hurt. When they were six, Anne had dramatically presented Marcy with a candy ring and asked her if she’d marry her in twenty years, which had gotten the most enthusiastic yes any six-year-old had ever uttered. For the next five years, their ‘engagement’ was a special secret, mostly a joke between two kids who didn’t quite know how the world worked yet. But the day eventually came when Anne looked at Marcy and felt her heart skip a beat, and all of a sudden the innocent proposal- and its acceptance- didn’t feel so silly anymore. 

Scared of how their families and Sasha would react, they had kept their fledgling relationship secret, never giving away any signs that it was anything other than platonic. But in those rare times when they were alone and out of sight, hidden away from prying eyes, it was as if they were magnetic, bodies angling to lean against each other and heads resting on shoulders as their fingers intertwined. Small moments of togetherness behind closed doors.

Now, Anne hadn’t seen Marcy for months. Each day that passed with no sign of her, Anne’s hopes shrank and her worry grew. What if they never found her? What if they solved the mystery of the music box, found Sasha again, and discovered the way home, all without any sign of the person Anne loved most? The thought was almost physically painful, but nothing she did could take it off her mind.

At least until the sprawling city of Newtopia appeared over the horizon, and Marcy-  _ her Marcy-  _ came swooping in to save her and the Plantars from swarming barbariants, falling from a snapped rope and back up in the blink of an eye. She even had a notebook of some sort with her, immediately jotting down something about tensile strength like nothing had changed from when they were back home.

“Marcy?” She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. All this time, all this way, she had been right here in Newtopia? Anne hadn’t dared to let herself hope for this, not wanting to be disappointed, and now it was real?

Marcy turned to face her, lowering her hood, and finally seeing her face after months apart brought tears to Anne’s eyes.

“Anne?” Marcy said, like she could barely believe her eyes, and that was all it took.

“Marcy!” Anne cried, running towards her and throwing herself into her arms, knocking both of them down into the shallow water. Neither of them cared. Anne was here, and Marcy was here with her, and the world felt like it finally made sense.

“Anne, is it really you?” Marcy whispered in her ear, still half laying in the water. Anne made a sound that was half laugh, half sob, sitting up just so she could pull Marcy in closer and hold her tight.

“Yeah, it is,” she said, feeling tears running down her face. “I can’t believe you’re here, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too,” Marcy said, nothing but pure joy in her voice, pushing Anne away gently. “Let me just… oh, yes, yes, yes, it really  _ is  _ you! Wow, I can’t…” she trailed off, but her eyes were shining with unshed tears, and then Anne’s thoughts all short-circuited as Marcy kissed her forehead. Distantly, she heard Sprig sputtering, but the only thing Anne could think about was  _ Marcy. _

Her lips were soft and cool, and that small point of contact sent what felt like lightning down Anne’s spine. They had never kissed back home, not even on the forehead or the cheek, and now it was new and strange and  _ right  _ in a way that left her almost giddy. 

“...wow,” she finally said, and Marcy giggled.

“Wow,” she echoed, wiping away a stray tear before reaching out, somewhat hesitatingly. Anne caught her hand, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek in a moment of bravery.

Marcy gasped, and Anne could hear the Plantars behind them exclaiming as she quickly pulled back, apologies spilling out of her mouth. 

“Crap, I’m sorry, Mar, I shouldn’t have done that. Are you okay?” She said, only a little frantic as she grasped at her shoulders. Her expression was eerily blank and distant: she had zoned out into her thoughts. “Marcy, talk to me!”

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds, Marcy blinked, eyes refocusing as her face split into a stunned smile. 

“Is that what that feels like?” She said, words dripping with excitement, and Anne let out a breath of relief. “It makes some sense, of course, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so- aw, man, I have to record this!” She scrambled for her notebook, searching the shallow water around them before finding it in her bag. “Note to self: Anne is back, and we do kisses now!”

Anne could only smile fondly as she watched Marcy record her thoughts, laser-focused on what she was writing.

Meanwhile, behind the two girls, Sprig was crossing his arms and shaking his head, even as Polly and Hop Pop ‘aww’ed at the reunion.

“Come on, you guys, can we really trust her?” He said, glaring suspiciously. 

Polly scoffed. “Aw, quit being paranoid already.”

“I don’t know, Sprig, I think she seems nice,” Hop Pop said. “And just look at how happy Anne is!” He pointed, and sure enough, Anne was beaming, now with an arm draped across Marcy’s waist and looking over her shoulder as she continued to scribble furiously in her notebook. 

Sprig turned his back. It would take more than a few kisses and a cute reunion to convince him to trust this Marcy person.

Oblivious to the Plantars’ conversation, Anne and Marcy were in a world of their own, kneeling in the shallow water, lost in each other after their long separation. It would be several more minutes until either of them remembered that the frogs were even there.

And if a few more tender forehead kisses were exchanged in that time, well. You wouldn’t see anyone besides Sprig complaining about the delay.


End file.
